


a little less sixteen candles

by staynights



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, maybe the superior kink... was Love all along, soobin monster cock, yeonjun is a bit of a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staynights/pseuds/staynights
Summary: Yeonjun had learned early on in their relationship (after dropping anembarrassingnumber of hints, not to mention seductively bending over to pick them up) that Soobin has trouble asking for things he wants.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 372





	a little less sixteen candles

**Author's Note:**

> this is an early bday present for one of my best friends!! hbd bby <3

It takes exactly two strides for Yeonjun to cross the room and straddle Soobin’s lap, nudging his laptop aside to look him in the eye. He was going to get some answers _and/or_ laid tonight, dammit. Preferably both. 

“Soobin-ah, why do you hold yourself back when we’re having sex?”

Soobin’s protests at being interrupted mid-game die on his lips and he makes an aborted noise between a squeak and a groan when he realizes Yeonjun isn’t wearing anything under his flimsy towel. Yeonjun grins to himself. Nothing like being naked to get his boyfriend’s attention. He’s fresh out of a shower and smelling like something sweet and lemony that Soobin had bought for his apartment because it’d “reminded him of Yeonjun”, whatever that meant. He not-so-innocently shifts in place under the guise of getting more comfortable, ignoring the way Soobin goes every shade of red when Yeonjun brushes against his clothed crotch.

“W-what d’you mean, hyung? I don’t... hold myself back.”

Yeonjun rolls his eyes, gently taking Soobin’s glasses off him. They were round-framed and pretty sexy, to be honest, but sadly just weren’t very practical for what Yeonjun had in mind for their evening plans, so off they came.

“How long have we been dating, Soobin?”

“Um, is this a trick question?” Soobin sounds nervous, no doubt wondering if he’d missed some important anniversary. His eyes turn glassy when Yeonjun leans in even closer, his breaths starting to come uneven. He’s _so_ easy, he’s so _cute_. Yeonjun loves him to pieces.

“Your words, Soobinnie. Hyung can’t understand otherwise, you know?” Yeonjun teases, winding his arms around Soobin’s neck.

“Four months.” Soobin says after a beat, eyes tracing the path of a stray droplet of water down Yeonjun’s jaw and neck before finally coming to rest on the angry hickey blooming at the dip of his naked collarbone. A little over a week has passed since he’d left it on Yeonjun and it's turned a brilliant purple since then, not too far off from the color of Soobin’s hair. 

Hickeys weren’t by any measure a big deal for Yeonjun, but for _some_ reason Soobin had felt ashamed about it the next morning, apologizing again and again for marking him so carelessly somewhere anyone could see. Nothing Yeonjun said seemed to ease his guilt and what was worse, he seemed reluctant to touch Yeonjun _at all_ since _._ No matter how much Yeonjun said he didn’t mind, no matter how much he said he’d liked it.

 _Liked_ didn’t quite cover it, to be perfectly candid. He loved the idea of showing it off, the visible indicators that told the world he belonged to Soobin as much as he knew Soobin’s heart belonged to him and him alone. 

He’d loved it so much that he’d kissed Soobin goodbye after their morning class together and then gone home to tug his cock, fast and hard, fingers pressed into the still-sensitive impression of Soobin’s teeth on his skin as he came. 

The thing is, this wasn’t really about a hickey. Yeonjun knows the _real_ reason Soobin had been upset was probably for losing control, in those few seconds. For being so gone in the heat of the moment that he’d let his careful composure slip and been just as rough with Yeonjun as, on some level he probably wasn’t aware of yet himself, he’s always wanted. They’ve been a thing for four months now, sleeping together for three, and so far Yeonjun’s only ever known a Soobin who’s gentle with him - the perfect attentive partner who makes Yeonjun feels worshiped and wanted, the kind to trail kisses down the plane of his chest and sweetly murmur _you’re so pretty_ or _hyung is this okay._

And it’s _great_. Yeonjun wakes up every morning feeling warm and sated, his balls light and his heart full of love.

But he can’t bring himself to forget about that time, just for a moment, when Soobin let himself go. 

“Right, and after four months, you’d think I’d notice a thing or two about my boyfriend, hm?” 

“Um,” Soobin eloquently says again. Yeonjun decides to indulge him by grinding down on his cock, the knot on the towel unfastening with every movement. He’s half-hard in his sweats already. _Cute._ Soobin bites his lip, his hands coming up to settle on Yeonjun’s waist. They’re the hands Yeonjun loves most in the world - the large palms, the delicate ridges and veins, the long, _long_ fingers that wouldn’t look out of place on a pianist and knew just where to touch and curl inside Yeonjun to reduce him to an incoherent mess. 

“Don’t understand, hyung.” Soobin breathes, almost whines, resting his head on the crook of Yeonjun’s neck. Yeonjun grins, fingers curling loosely in Soobin’s brilliant plum-colored hair. “Aw, baby. Look at me.”

Yeonjun had learned early on in their relationship (after dropping an _embarrassing_ number of hints, not to mention seductively bending over to pick them up) that Soobin has trouble asking for things he wants. It manifested in the strangest ways. He had no reservations correcting the barista at their favorite bubble tea place if they messed up Yeonjun’s order but he’d stared forlornly at the fucking purple hair dye in the grocery store for _weeks_ before Yeonjun had forcibly pushed him to actually buy some. 

It usually came down to Yeonjun to make the first move - asking Soobin out, asking him to be his boyfriend, inviting him to stay the night. It’s not that Soobin wasn't proactive - Yeonjun knew that shit first hand - but sometimes he just needed a little nudge in the right direction to get started. Yeonjun doesn’t mind. After all, he’s shameless enough for two people. But he _does_ want Soobin to get more comfortable verbalising his needs - he spent way too much time putting other peoples’ over his own for reasons Yeonjun is still trying to untangle.

Yeonjun just wants to see Soobin be selfish. 

He tilts Soobin’s chin up now, stroking his jaw with the pads of his fingers until their eyes meet. “You deserve to have everything you want, okay?” Yeonjun says meaningfully. Soobin stares at him, pupils blown wide and dark but somehow alert at the same time. 

“E-everything I want?” 

“Yeah. Always, with everything, and that includes sex. You don’t always have to be… soft? Not if you don’t want to.”

“You like it when I’m soft.” Soobin protests, craning up to nudge Yeonjun’s cheek with his nose. He looks like he’s aching for a kiss and God, Yeonjun wants to give it to him, but he doubts whether he’ll be able to keep his mind around long enough after that to finish what he’s been meaning to say. 

“I do.” Yeonjun allows himself a tender kiss on the tip of Soobin’s nose, so light it’s barely there. “But it doesn’t always have to be about me.”

Soobin shuts his eyes, breathing in Yeonjun’s scent. “I don’t wanna do anything you don’t.”

And it’s funny, because, well.

A cherry boy, Yeonjun is not. He’s no stranger to dating or relationships - he’s been with his fair share of people in the past. But Soobin… Soobin is the first he’s wanted to keep. Yeonjun would do anything for him. 

But there’s more to it than that. Yeonjun thinks back on it giddily, the phantom memory of Soobin’s fingers digging bruises into his hip making his mouth water. The way he’d thrust into Yeonjun in a reckless daze, all tongue and teeth, sharp on his burning skin… fuck.

It’d been hot. So fucking hot. Yeonjun wants _more_. 

“I want you to.” He says firmly.

“Want me to what?”

“You can be rough, Soobinnie.” Yeonjun trails his fingers down Soobin’s chest, slow and deliberate. “Throw me around, mess me up. Fuck me till I cry.” Soobin’s breath hitches with every sentence, his eyes going black. Yeonjun inwardly cheers, warmth curling in the pit of his stomach. He’d been right after all. “I’m pretty strong. I won’t break.”

“I know you are.” Soobin laughs shakily. He was one to talk. While he’s yet to emerge victorious in a single arm-wrestling match against Yeonjun to date, Yeonjun suspects Soobin would stand a better chance at winning if he stopped subconsciously holding back his own strength like he did with everything else in life. Yeonjun’s seen Soobin lift weights at the gym the few times he’s dragged the younger man along, complaining the whole time. Soobin bench presses 150 pounds. That’s about the same weight as Yeonjun. Soobin could bench press _Yeonjun_ if he wanted. 

Fuck. Who else could brag that they had a 6’2”, ripped-as-hell sweetheart with a _massive dong_ for a boyfriend? Not to mention the _dimples._ Yeonjun must’ve saved a small country in his past life, for sure.

“But…” Soobin’s eyelids flicker open. He’s on the verge of agreeing, Yeonjun can sense it, but something still makes him hesitate.

“Yeah?”

“I just-” Soobin’s lower lip juts out in a pout. He’s _adorable._ Yeonjun loves him so much. “I don’t want to hurt you, hyung.”

 _I wouldn’t mind if you did, though._ “You could never hurt me.” Yeonjun chuckles softly, squishing Soobin’s cheeks together. “Stupid Soobinnie.”

Soobin exhales, and it’s a mixture of defeat and something else - excitement? “Alright. If you’re sure it’s - it’s okay.” He licks his lower lip, and Yeonjun, pulse racing and heady with the implication of his words, finally, _finally_ gives in to a kiss.

It’s chase and soft at first, but Yeonjun makes quick work of slipping his tongue past Soobin’s lips with a smile, swallowing his gasp whole. He can feel Soobin’s cock pressed against his thigh, still hard, and well, he’s never been a very patient person anyway. 

“Tell me what you want Soobinnie.” Yeonjun murmurs into Soobin’s mouth, a hand snaking down between them to palm over the bulge in Soobin’s sweatpants, because nudge, right direction, etcetera. 

Which is why he’s taken by surprise when Soobin’s fingers tighten on his waist, pulling Yeonjun up and away, none too gently. 

Yeonjun blinks at him, confused. Soobin looks like he always does, face kind and eyes bright, and when he smiles indulgently up at Yeonjun, dimples cresting, the latter is reminded of how his boyfriend is the nicest person in the world. Soobin cups his cheek, running a thumb over Yeonjun’s lips until they part eagerly under his touch. Maybe Yeonjun was wrong. Maybe requesting Soobin to be _mean_ was too much to ask. Well, that’s okay. No one could blame Yeonjun for not trying and besides, he'd be fine with anything Soobin gave–

Soobin slides two fingers into Yeonjun’s mouth, deep enough to hit the back of his throat.

“I want you to choke on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for 1.8k of just horny buildup. hopefully pt 2 will be done soon!!!


End file.
